


Экспромт

by miroveha



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parkour, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сорвиголова в кои-то веки засветился на телевидении в тот момент, когда ничто не угрожало его жизни — условно говоря, — и Фогги решил, что эту часть супергеройства он вполне одобряет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспромт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit Gratuitous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876073) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



— Сегодня лучший день в моей жизни, — неожиданно сказал Фогги.

Это было несколько странное заявление, так что Мэтт вопросительно склонил голову в его сторону.

Они сидели в баре у Джози, потягивая теплое пиво в усталом молчании. На улице бушевал самый жаркий день лета, а кондиционер в их офисе не работал. Улицы Адской Кухни воняли гниющим мусором, а от мужчины, упавшего на стул за три места от Мэтта, сильно несло луком. Он не был уверен, по какой причине этот день можно назвать хотя бы хорошим, не говоря уже о лучшем из всех.

— Телевизор, — подсказал Фогги.

— Я слепой, — напомнил Мэтт своему другу. Кажется, с тех пор, как тот узнал о ночном хобби Мэтта, он иногда забывал об этой маленькой детали

Но голос Фогги по-прежнему звучал радостно:

— Тогда слушай. Джози, сделай-ка погромче, ладно?

На самом деле Мэтту не нужно было прибавлять громкость, чтобы слышать каждое слово. Он сосредоточился на телевизионных голосах, наполненных треском статики; телевизор в баре показывал новости, где как раз что-то оживленно и с долей юмора рассказывала ведущая.

— …съемки с мобильного телефона, — говорила она. — Как видите, изображение нечеткое, но Хоукай из Мстителей и собственный мститель Адской Кухни, в последнее время известный как Сорвиголова…

О нет.

— …судя по всему, не заметили наблюдателей. Вместо этого, как выяснилось позже, они были слишком заняты дружеским состязанием — хоть и не слишком профессионального толка…

— Выключи, — попросил Мэтт, взъерошив рукой волосы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть телефонный номер Капитана Америки, — ответил Фогги на эту вполне разумную просьбу. — Ты знаешь всех Мстителей? Друзья рассказывают друг другу интимные подробности из жизни знаменитостей, это неписанный закон.

В телевизоре послышались быстрый топот, хруст гравия и скрежет металлических цепей, а затем наконец донесся крик Хоукая: «Паркур!»

Повисла тяжелая пауза.

— Я…

— Даже знать не хочу, как ты сейчас на меня смотришь, Фогги.

Тот практически светился от радости.

— Ты же юрист, Мэтт, ты должен понимать последствия своих действий. И ты… ох. Ох. Ладно, ты из телика только что спрыгнул с крыши — очень разумно, просто вершина разумности из всего, что только делают люди.

Сдавшись, Мэтт спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал. Из телевизора послышался стук, шелест и приглушенный женский вздох.

Тишина.

— …ого, там были сальто, — озвучил Фогги. — То есть, реально много сальто. Переворот через бок. Кувырок в конце.

— Угу, — сказал Мэтт. — Я знаю. Я там был.

— Ты поклонился.

— Я знаю.

— Просто сказал. Сальто. Совершенно без подготовки.

— Весь смысл паркура в отсутствии подготовки, Фогги.

Вероятно, это была не лучшая его защита.

— По-моему, даже этот соколиный парень решил, что ты немного чокнутый. Может быть, мне стоило стать его лучшим другом. Он, наверное, не устраивает близким совершенно ненужных панических атак так часто, как ты, и у него определенно есть медицинская страховка…

— Тогда будь его лучшим другом, — надулся Мэтт.

— Готов поспорить, он даст мне номер Капитана Америки, — парировал Фогги.

Мэтт только вздохнул.

— …но серьезно, ты же не кувыркаешься так все время, правда?


End file.
